An acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (hereinafter referred to as ABS) resin has been widely used as an exterior material for electrical and electronic products, office equipment, and the like due to stiffness and chemical resistance of acrylonitrile and processability and mechanical strength of butadiene and styrene. However, since ABS resins readily combust, flame retardancy is hardly provided.
As methods of imparting flame retardancy to an ABS resin, there are a method of including a flame retardant monomer when polymerization is performed to prepare a rubber-modified styrene based resin, a method of mixing a prepared rubber-modified styrene based resin with a flame retardant and a flame retardant aid, and the like. Examples of the flame retardant include halogen-based flame retardants and non-halogen-based flame retardants such as phosphorus-based flame retardants. Examples of the flame retardant aid include antimony-based compounds, zinc-based compounds, polysiloxane-based compounds, and the like.
However, since residual emulsifier in an ABS resin accelerates decomposition of a flame retardant, generation of TVOCs, tribromophenol, etc. increases and retention stability is rapidly decreased. In addition, although a bromine-based flame retardant, which is mainly used among halogen-based flame retardants, exhibits superior flame retardancy, the bromine-based flame retardant generates gas and thermal stability thereof is decreased when injection-molded at high temperature, high pressure, and high speed.